


The Masquerade Of Hidden Identities

by Octaviakeybearer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octaviakeybearer/pseuds/Octaviakeybearer
Summary: Kairi is a low ranking daughter of a duke. Though they aren't well known, all nobility in the Kingdom is invited to the birthday celebration of the first prince.Her father asks her to attend since he cannot due to work, and she agrees to go per his request. There she meets a stranger who asks to dance with her, and she takes the brown haired boy's hand in acceptance. Little did she know she was dancing with none other than the first prince himself...Contains Sokai, Slight Namiku and Rokushi even though Sokai is the main pairing here, and Roxas eats way too many sweets. Enjoy!(May not be a very good summary, I apologize😔)
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	The Masquerade Of Hidden Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Here with my most recent thing. I wanted to do a royalty thing because I just LOVE the gorgeous ball gowns they wore, and wanted to have fun with this. I hope you enjoy!

Soft, beautiful music filled the great ballroom. From the ceiling hung a gorgeous, sparkling crystal chandelier.

“My goodness... How lovely...” Kairi murmured, walking through the large entrance of the palace. That night, a ball was being held in honor of the first prince's 18th birthday the next day. There were rumours among the higher ranked noble ladies that the crown prince's fiancee would be chosen at this ball, and in three years when the prince took control of the throne, he would marry that lady.

Kairi waved off the foolish gossip of the stuck-up women from other households just as she always did, and kept moving on whenever she heard it. Granted, it made her curious, but it wasn't her business to interfere with. After all, what would her father say? 

Kairi had chosen one of her finer gowns for the occasion, the one her maid had recommended to her, saying it made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Her deep burgundy hair was brushed up into an elegant knot on the top of her head, a curled strand falling free on each side of her face. A few pale pink roses were in her hair as decoration and to match her dress, which was the same color. Hiding her lovely features was a white mask with pink embroidery on the shape of the same flower, small white pearls gracing the edges of the mask. 

Her gown had a higher heart shaped neckline, long lace sleeves, and a long, flowing skirt with roses pinned to the waist of the gown by the slightly darker pink sash. A thin silver chain hung from Her throat, a single milky white pearl resting on Her collarbone. Her pale pink slippers tapped against the smooth polished marble while she walked down the hall, marveling at how luxurious everything was.

As she walked into the ballroom, watching as the other guests danced and twirled gracefully, she made her way to the large window across the room, taking a seat by it once she was there. She had arrived late, and it was now 10 o'clock.

Letting out a sigh, Kairi stared out the window at the vast night sky, glittering with stars that looked even more beautiful than the finest and most polished jewels. Completely absorbed with looking at the sky, she didn't notice there was someone standing near her until they cleared their throat as notice.

Startled, she turned sharply to look at the person. Her deep ocean blue eyes met a set of pale sky blue eyes, the person's unruly brown hair sticking in all directions.

“Ah, good evening.” She said politely. Blinking, the person then shook their head. “Yes, er, good evening.” He said, looking a bit uneasy. This confuse Kairi a bit, but she took a moment to examine the person. He was wearing a deep blue vest and trousers, both of which she assumed were made to fit his measurements, judging from how well they fit him, and a black silk buttoned shirt with gold stitching. His black boots were made of one of the finest types of leather, and his mask was black with gold stitching, like his shirt. A small gold chain was connected to what she assumed was a pocketwatch in his pants pocket, and a gold one at that, bringing her to a conclusion: 

Whoever this was, they must be very wealthy and high up in the ranks to wear such fine clothing and accessories. Rising to her feet, she curtsied so as to show proper manners. “I assume you need something from me, my lord? Otherwise, I am sure you would not have approached someone such as me.” She said. 

Again, the young man looked a bit nervous, and gave her a bow. “Well, miss, it didn't seem as though you were doing anything, and I wondered if the party was boring you. So, I have come to ask if you would favor me with a dance tonight, lady.” He said, holding out a hand.

Kairi hesitated slightly. “Well, I suppose I could indeed favor you with a dance, though I am not a very good lady to dance with. I do not have a high status, and my family is not as wealthy as others.” She said, putting her hand in his.

“Well, you seem like a rather nice person for someone of your stature. I've met quite a few others who are scheming and bitter with desire for more power. It's quite terrible.” He noted, leading her out onto the dance floor where a waltz was played. 

“May I ask what brings you to this party?” He asked as they started to dance in time with the music.

“Well, I don't suppose anything in particular brought me here. It would be rude to refuse an invitation, although I'm sure no one would notice I was gone. My father wished for me to attend, for the sake of keeping up appearances.” Kairi answered. 

“Yes. Sometimes we must attend things even if we don't wish to. For me, though, sometimes it's fun, while other times it's as dull and boring as the garden in fall. Not to mention the unparalleled excitement of lords and ladies gathering by the buffet table to get their hands on the last of the chocolate eclairs.” He nodded towards the sight with his head, causing Kairi to glance at the small crowd of people by the refreshments. Indeed, it seemed that the desserts were disappearing quite fast. 

“I see... Do you root for anyone in particular?” She questioned, looking up at him. “I do silently cheer for my brother, since he loves sweets and eats them nonstop for hours. I don't know how he does it.” He sighed, shaking his head.  
Kairi breathed a quiet giggle, and then smiled slightly at him.

“I do wish I had siblings, I am the only child in my house. It gets quite lonely, but I have the maids to talk to, as well as my acquaintances.” She said. “Well, when you have siblings, there's one more person to take the blame when you do troublesome things with them.” He chuckled. 

The waltz soon came to an end, and she curtsied to him while he bowed. “This has been a lovely dance, lady. May I know your name before we part ways?” He asked. “I suppose you may, yes. But only if I may know yours.” He smiled. “Of course. It would only be fair.” He answered, standing up straight.

“My name is Kairi Luxia, of the Shimizu household.” The burgundy haired girl said, curtsying once more. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kairi Luxia. I am called Sora Amil, of the Amami house. Most don't know my family's name, so I suppose that makes you one of the first.” He said, grinning widely. ‘That smile looks familiar... Have I seen it somewhere before...?’ Kairi wondered, before smiling at him once more.

“I'm honored, Sora Amil. It truly has been a pleasure. I think I will go and take a walk in the garden to cool off; it's rather hot in here, don't you think?” She asked. Sora nodded. “It is quite warm. Well then, I shall leave you be. Have a nice time.” He said, bowing again before walking away.

Kairi sighed, and stepped out of the ballroom, from the warmth of the crowd to the cool night air, a slight breeze blowing by and making her shiver a bit. Wishing she had brought her shawl with her, she wandered through the grounds.

“This is a lovely place.” She noted, and immediately felt foolish for saying it. Of course it was lovely, it was the King's palace. It makes sense that this would be the finest garden in the kingdom.

Kairi breathed a sigh, and looked towards the clock that stood in the distance. It read a quarter to 11, and she then remembered that the guests would celebrate when the clock struck 12. She turned around, and started back towards the place she had just left.

She walked back in the door just as the clock struck midnight. A man with shoulder length brown hair and very expensive looking clothes stood up, smiling brightly and happily. “Hello, and thank you for coming here tonight. Or rather, today.” He corrected, a twinkle in his eyes.

“As all of you know, we are here to celebrate the day my son was born. I am pleased to announce that he will now be overseeing all shipments and business dealings as part of his training, as all rulers must know how to do this. Over the next three years, he will continue this training along with other tasks until he is fit to take the throne.”

The king kept speaking, but Kairi wasn't listening as her gaze fell upon the young man in the seat beside him. It was the boy she danced with earlier, Sora, was it? Kairi thought, looking dumbfounded.

Wait, that Sora was the Prince Sora!? 

Kairi mentally scolded herself for not realizing it sooner. . ‘This is what I get for not keeping up with politics and such, I'm such a fool...’ She thought. Sora was leaning towards where his younger brother was seated as the seventeen year old whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made Sora snort and he faked a cough to hide his laughter.

The dirty blonde boy next to him smiled widely, taking a sip of water from his glass, dark blue eyes twinkling much like his father's. She felt someone tap her arm, and turned to find her friend, Naminé, standing there with that same quiet smile she always had. “Hi Kairi.” She whispered.

She was wearing a long white dress that was gathered in the back, a pale green bow at the middle of her waist, holding the fabric in place. The dress had a high, round neckline, short lacy white sleeves, and a white lace choker stitched with pearls graced her throat. Her blond hair was pulled back, and a green ribbon held it together loosely while a white lily was tucked behind her ear. In her hands was a white mask with light green swirls embroidered upon it, and lace that was the same shade of green around the edges.

“Nami, you look so beautiful!” Kairi whispered, smiling at her friend. Naminé giggled sweetly, and shook her head. “You look even prettier than me, Kairi.” She said, looking at the pale pink dress Kairi was wearing. “I thought you decided not to come, what happened?” Naminé asked.

“Father told me I had to come since he couldn't. He said he had too much work to do.” Kairi answered, keeping the tone of her voice low. “Oh, I see. Well, have you enjoyed it?” Kairi nodded. “It's been nice.” Naminé giggled. “Did something happen? You're wearing your 'I'm thinking' face.”

Kairi sighed. “Don't worry, Naminé, I'll tell you later. How has your night been?” She asked the blonde. Naminé smiled, and then looked at her feet. “I met a boy named Riku. He's two years older than me, but he was still so nice. I hope we meet again.” She giggled, a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

A girl with shorter black hair was trying to get through the crowd, and finally got over to where Kairi and Naminé were. “Kairi! You won't believe what happened!” She exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth a moment later as Naminé shushed her. “Oh, Xion! What is it?” Kairi whispered. Xion took a moment to catch her breath, and then straightened the skirt of her dress.

The black gown Xion was wearing had a lower neckline with purple lace stitched to it, sleeves that went just off the shoulder, and a violet sash was tied at her waist, a matching purple ribbon in her hair. Black floral lace gloves were on her hands, a thin silver bracelet with purple amethyst crystals embedded in it on her left wrist, and she was wearing a deep purple mask with black lace along the edges.

Xion was bouncing up and down slightly. “Kairi, guess what! I met a Boy earlier at the refreshment table, he was getting as many chocolate cakes and strawberries as he could. We were getting along really well, and when I asked his name, he said his name was Roxas! As in the second prince! Until he told me, I had no idea! I never thought a prince would be eating so many sweets at once!” She whispered.

Kairi remembered what Sora had told her about his brother liking sweets, and chuckled. “That's amazing! You really didn't notice?”

“Well, as soon as I heard his name, I realized it. There's only one person I've heard of with the name 'Roxas'.” Xion answered. Someone in front of them shushed them, and Kairi whispered “We'll talk later, let's listen to the King's words.” 

The three friends quieted down as the king was finishing his speech. “And now, to end the party on a good note, I have requested that the orchestra play one last song before you all head home. Find your partner, and dance!” He said merrily, eyes twinkling once more.

Kairi, Xion, and Naminé gathered by a window to continue their conversation. “Xion, did anything else happen?” Kairi asked curiously. The black haired girl shook her head. “No, not really.” She answered. As a slower song began to play, a silver-haired man with teal eyes the color of seafoam came over, and bowed to the ladies.

“If I may interrupt, I would like to borrow your friend for this last dance.” He said, motioning towards Naminé, her cheeks pink. He held out his hand, and smiled at the blonde. “May I have the honor, my lady?” He asked. Naminé nodded, her cheeks an even deeper shade of pink than before, and took his hand. As the two walked away and started dancing, Kairi and Xion both made a little ‘aww’ as they watched Naminé dance with the man.

A young man that Kairi remembered was Roxas, the second prince, made his way towards them. He knelt on the ground in front of Xion, and took her hand. “My lady, I have come from a far off place, and I beg of you to grace me with your divine presence this dance; for there is no fairer creature in all of the land that I would wish to dance with.” He said theatrically, pressing a kiss to the back of her gloved hand and flashing a charming smile up at her. Xion let out a snort of laughter, and then smiled at the prince.

“Well, since you've gone to the trouble to beg a lovely creature such as myself, I have no choice but to accept your request, no matter how repulsive you may be.” Xion said, shaking her head with a show of non-genuine dismay. Roxas put a hand to his chest in mock pain. “Lady, you wound me greatly. But, since you have accepted, I shall find a way to cope with my pain.” He said, rising to his feet while still holding her hand. Xion laughed again, and pulled the prince away to dance after giving Kairi a wave.

The Burgundy haired girl smiled in knowing both of her friends were having a good time. It was simply adorable watching them each interact with their dance partners. “So sweet...” She said, smiling happily. 

Feeling a set of eyes trained on her, she looked to her left to see the young man she had danced with taking a sip from his glass of champagne. Kairi made little 'ahem' noise in the back of her throat, and he looked over.

“Ah, it's you? I hadn't noticed I was standing to the same beautiful lady I waltzed with earlier.” He said, smiling as he took another sip. “Oh, you didn't? Then, please excuse me for intruding on your evening.” She replied, looking back towards her friends. After a moment, Sora spoke again.

“You know, I'm not as charming as my brother, not am I the best with words like my father, but if I may...” He set his glass down on the small table next to him. “...I would like to ask for another dance, if that's alright with you, lady Kairi.” He said, holding out his hand with a smile on his features. Kairi was quiet, and then took his hand. “I accept your invitation, Prince Sora.” She said, smiling back at him. As he pulled her into the middle of the great ballroom, he placed a hand in her waist, and grasped her other hand loosely.

They danced slowly with the music, and Kairi looked up at the prince. “Why did you not tell me you were the prince earlier?” She asked. The boy looked embarrassed. “It was nice to be treated normally. Being a prince is tiring when you get special treatment, and you can never tell if someone is being sincere with their words or if they're just saying something because you're royalty.” He sighed. 

“I suppose that does make sense.” Kairi noted. Sora smiled again. “When you didn't realize who I was, I decided not to tell you and see when you would discover it. I was surprised when you didn't, though.” Kairi sighed.

“I'm honestly shocked I didn't realize sooner.” She said. Sora gave a small shrug. “Well, why don't we speak of something else?” He asked. 

“Like what?”

“Like possibly meeting you again some other time, perhaps?”  
This surprised the girl. “You mean, as acquaintances?” She asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice. “Yes, as acquaintances. What do you think of it? Too forward of me?” Sora joked.

Kairi shook her head. “It's a wonderful thing that I would honestly love to do, but I'm not sure your family would like a low status woman around you. They might think I'm trying to seduce you to become queen or some rubbish like that.” She said. 

“Then you and I shall have to address whatever misconceptions they may have, though they're quite friendly and open minded most of the time.” He replied. 

“You seem to be very set on this. May I ask why?” The prince had a playful smirk on his features. “I suppose you have charmed me already with your beauty and intelligence.” He said, a quiet laugh ringing through the air like a newly made bell being used for the first time. For some reason, Kairi felt her heart flutter at hearing his laughter and seeing his smile, a feeling that was an anomaly to her.

‘What is this? It's never happened before, did I eat something spoiled?’ She thought, trying to think of what could be causing this strange sensation. She shook her head, trying not to focus on it and keep talking to Sora. 

“Your praise is great, your highness, but I do not feel I deserve it. I'm sure there are hundreds of other things ladies much prettier than I, and from better families as well.” Kairi murmured, looking away.

Sora shook his head. “That may be true, but most of their beauty is fake. They put on makeup, expensive clothes, wear large and costly jewels that weigh them down. Yet you are the first woman I've come across that doesn't act or look like that. That's why I want to learn more about you, and become friends.” He said, a pale shade of crimson painting his cheeks. 

Feeling that same fluttering, she felt her own face start to warm up. Turning her head to hide her blush, she answered, “I suppose we could establish some sort of meeting now and then. When you're not busy, of course.”

A smile lit up the prince's face, an expression as pure and dazzling as the sun itself. Kairi shook her head, trying to snap out of whatever was happening to her. ‘Stop before you embarrass yourself further!’ She scolded herself. 

As the dance came to an end, Kairi stepped away from him, and swept up her skirt in a low curtsy. Sora bowed to her, and smiled at the girl once more. “It truly has been wonderful meeting you, Kairi.” The lady in question nodded. “Likewise, Prince Sora.” She said, giving him a smile of her own. “It's quite late. I must be going home now. Sleep well, your highness.” 

“I will. Goodnight.” He replied, waving as she walked towards the large doors that were the exit. Kairi walked down the stone path towards her carriage, and just as she was about to get in, she heard a squeal behind her. Turning to see the source of the noise, she saw Xion and Naminé standing behind her, The youngest prince by the black haired girl's side. “Kairi, what was that?” She asked, bouncing up and down slightly with excitement.

“What was what?” Kairi asked in confusion.

“You danced with the prince!” Xion squealed once more.

The dirty blonde at her side grinned. “Never seen him that close to a girl for more than five minutes. I'm surprised.” Roxas said.

Feeling her face heat again, she shook her head. “Um, I'm honored that your brother didn't hate me, but I must be going home now. It's very late, and I have duties to attend to In the morning,” She replied. Xion looked at the boy next to her, and smiled at him. “Good night, Roxas. I'll see you another time.” She said sweetly. The boy smiled back at her, and kissed the back of her hand like he did earlier. “Definitely. Good night, Xion.” He replied. Xion giggled, and then waved at him as he walked away. 

She turned to Kairi. “I'm spending the night at your house, we're all going to talk about girly things and everything that happened tonight in detail!” She said, climbing into Kairi's carriage. “Come on, Nami!” She said, patting the seat next to her. The quiet girl smiled, and stepped up into the carriage as well, sitting where Xion wanted her to. 

Kairi sighed, and followed her friends inside, taking a seat across from the other two girls. “I don't suppose you'll be letting me sleep tonight?”

Xion shook her head. “Absolutely not!” She said, smiling widely. The carriage was filled with laughter the entire way to the burgundy haired girl's home, the three of them sharing stories and such late into the night when they arrived. 

Little did they know that three friends were gathered in the second prince's room at the palace, doing the same thing they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, a more than 3,000 words. That's a lot, isn't it? It was a bit longer than I originally intended, but I'm rather proud of it. thank you for reading, and bye!


End file.
